thefnaffandomcom-20200215-history
Foxica
Information Foxica is the first official ship in The FNAF1 and The FNAF2 roleplays, this ship is the pairing between Cap'n Foxy and Chica. Roleplay During the roleplay, this shipping is shown most in special dates, like Christmas, Easter (etc.) but most importantly Valentines Day. For the first Valentines Day Foxica had, was partly a disaster. The pirate fox had teamed up with Vincent, and a nightguard, Jeromy, to get Chica a gift. The chicken, on the other hand, had no help apart from a her ghost girl, Samantha. Sadly, after Cap'n Foxy had given the chicken a show gift, Chica was never able to give him hers. The reason was because Michelle had taken the bird's presents and replaced them with the missing children's skulls. Chica, out of dispair and sadness because of not getting the fox his gift, attempted to burn herself, but that had failed. For a second try, she got into the bathrooms and died by water. After this, Samantha left Chica's exoskeleton and endoskeleton - un-possessing it - and roamed around the area. Vincent, on the other hand, set up another Chica, so Samantha could possess it, so the ghost-child went to get the old chicken's AI, but it was crushed by Vincent. During all of this, Cap'n Foxy was talking to Toby, another of the missing children. Eventually, the female ghost-child possessed this new chicken, sadly Chica's memories with Cap'n Foxy not in this robot. Samantha, saddened by the no longer existing Foxica, was encouraged by herself to get the chicken her memories back. The new bird, after being told the tale of her whole life story, she believed the ghost-child. The female missing child took full control of the bird, and had taken her backstage, just in time for Cap'n Foxy to walk in. Samantha]], telling Cap'n Foxy to reboot this new chicken, he ecstatically agreed. Toby, started to yell at the fox, screeching about "breaking the plot". Cap'n Foxy, ignoring his ghost-child, rebooted Chica. Chica has died... Again. At the newer roleplay, The FNAF4, she got mad at Tsuty for "not being angry enough" when his lover was injured. Moments after, Tsuty yelled at her for not caring about things, and told her to go to her "Foxy Shrine". Chica, angrily storming off to the bedroom, was in emotional turmoil yet again. In her anger and confusion, she started using things from the room to hit the wall, making loud bangs. Eventually, the wall was cracking swiftly, so she told her Cupcake the reason on why she was doing it, which was because of "Mean grasssnake saying I didn't care". After a shorted period of banging, a part of the ceiling in the bedroom fell off, crushing the chicken under it. Her arm was left dangling out for everyone to see. While the ceiling started to crumble, the fox-pirate, Foxy understood what was going on. But sadly, he was too late. Chica's first death the roleplay's timeline had happened. Tsuty, after realizing what he had done, fixed the yellow bird up. But sadly, as she was damaged, repairing everything wiped her AI-- making her forget everything yet again. Once she had woken up once more, she stated that she wasn't Chica, and was Niwatori-no-tsuma means "Chicken wife" in Japanese a somewhat posh chicken with no love for Foxy or pizza. Later on in the kitchen, the snivy, Tsuty, opened the panel in her head up and changed some settings, which had an affect by making Niwatori lose her memories, which would be replaced by another chicken's. The newer chicken, known as Nya, was kind and gratefully liked pizza. During all of this, Foxy was slamming his head on the ground in the closet constantly. Freddy, noticing Nya, talked to her, yet was interrupted by Cupcake. The questions that Cupcake threw at Nya made the old Chica break through, and the way to get her was to punch her. That working, Chica and Freddy surprised Foxy with pizza, then moments after Chica hugged him hard. Saying she missed him. Extra Watch the following video if you wish to see a MMD of some of the Valentines day roleplay being dead ect and more The FNAF-related things: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1Zeas_boxg